halofandomcom-20200222-history
Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor
.]] The Hayabusa Armor is a type of United Nations Space Command powered armor, developed independent to the MJOLNIR Project, compatible with Spartan Supersoldiers. Introduction The Hayabusa is a powered battle armor system, similar to the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR, except stemming from Project HAYABUSA as opposed to Project MJOLNIR. It was developed by RKD, an Earth-based "think tank" in the year 2536, 16 years before the Mark V entered production. It was presented to the UNSC Ordnance Committee as an answer to the self-contained powered armor problem. Advanced materials are used in the production of the Hayabusa armor reducing the weight of the current generation armor by nearly a third (at that time). It is an armor permutation in Halo 3, and like all permutations, it has no effect on gameplay. The armor is commonly used on Halo 3 due to the fact many people have obtained all 13 skulls needed to gain the whole set. The Katana, however, can only be unlocked by getting all 49 Achievements on Halo 3. It also has been referred as the Ninja armour, Power Ranger armor, Haya armor, or "Samurai Armour."It is based on Ryu Hayabusa from the Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive series. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet features 7(another 7 reference) angular spikes, or spokes, one to each side and the face plate is fused into a single piece and contour. The top rear guard of the helmet is pointed, revealing the protruding spike. The bottom rear, around the neck forms a sort of neck guard, like that of a samurai helmet. It has been noted for its uncanny resemblance to the Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden. The 7 spikes are always silver. Shoulder Characteristics Its shoulders are replaced by three metal plates arranged in an overlapping fashion similar to the armor of a Japanese Samurai. Chest Characteristics The Chest armor features a thick, round, "collar" piece protecting the neck; as well as an angular strip of armor that appears to be "strapped" down over the chest, featuring a small delta in the center. Katana As mentioned, the Katana is ascetic and is only unlocked after all Achievements (1000/1000 G) have been earned, as the Katana has all of the requirements for the Hayabusa armor to unlock it. How To Unlock *'Head': Obtain all of the 13 Halo 3 Skulls. *'Shoulders': Obtain 9 Halo 3 Skulls. *'Body': Obtain 5 Halo 3 Skulls. *'Katana': The Katana is a sheathed sword on the players' back. It is unlocked by gaining 1000/1000 Gamerscore in Halo 3. The Katana CANNOT be used in any manner in the game. It is merely there for appearance and to prove you got all the achievements in Halo 3. Gallery Image:Samurai Spartan.jpg|The first sighting of the armor in use. Image:3231-Full.jpg|A Flaming Hayabusa Helmet, triggered by the employee-only Bungie chestplate. Image:Me_with_katana.jpg|Hayabusa with Katana. Available upon unlocking all achievements. gamerpoints from Halo 3. Image:Hybusa.JPG|Red Hayabusa armor. Image:Habusa.JPG|A SPARTAN in Hayabusa armor. Image:HayabusaES.JPG|A SPARTAN in Hayabusa armor before an Energy Sword Trivia *The Hayabusa armor bears a resemblance to feudal era samurai. *The armor is named after Ryu Hayabusa, protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden series and DOA Combatant. The helmet is almost an exact copy of the "ninja of the future" costume in Ninja Gaiden on the Xbox. Bungie may have put Hayabusa armor as a way of thanks to Team Ninja for putting Nicole-458 into Dead or Alive 4. Team Ninja, the developers of the Ninja Gaiden series and Dead or Alive series are also mentioned in the credits for Halo 3. *"Hayabusa" is Japanese for Peregrine Falcon. *Apparently the designers of the HAYABUSA armor were able to develop energy shields equal to the strength of MJOLNIR Mark VI armor shields. *There are rumors that a player can be damaged "through" the Katana, due to it extending from the player's back. The rumors were proven to be incorrect. *The helmet spikes and faceplate are unaffected by color and are always white. *When "Flaming Helmets" were discovered by fans. It was thought that only the Hayabusa helmet would be on fire. This was later proven to be false. *Mcfarlane produced a Hayabusa Spartan Soldier with different colors and with interchangeable armor pieces. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor